Ice and Rust in Electric
by liuli-xia
Summary: "I like to dance." "Well, then let's get on the dance floor." She was a blur of black, blonde and sliver as he spun and flipped her while he was white, blood red and black as she pulled him with her. "C'mon, baby, let's leave. Forget the romance of it all." he tried. He reached for her but she pulled back with a sickly-sweet knife-edge smile. "That's what music was created for."


**A/N:** Hello! This is my first time doing a complete Naruto AU. So, this story is SasoIno with one-sided ShikaIno. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Me no own!

* * *

Platinum hair flowed as the dancer's lithe body spun and twisted to the beat. Bubble gum pink lips formed a smirk as her half-lidded cerulean eyes watched the crowd around her. Flashing lights reflected off her silver-sequined shirt like a disco ball, and for a moment it looked like the lights were dancing with her. She worked her way through the crowd, twisting and spinning out of the way of straying hands. Perfectly manicured hands swept her long hair up into a high ponytail and then pulled her phone out of her shorts' pocket. She looked at the screen and her lips pulled into a slight frown before she slipped it back into her pocket.

She slipped over to the bar, ordering a virgin margarita. She wasn't here for the alcohol. It was the music. The blonde raised the glass to her lips as she scanned the crowd, looking for someone to dance with. Across the club, a pair of rust-colored eyes met hers with a smirk. She leaned against the bar and raised a brow as he approached her. His eyes raked her body, from her heels to her shorts to her modest silver tank top.

"And what can I do for you, Miss?" he drawled out in a southern accent.

Behind her glass, the blonde's eyes danced. "I like to dance."

He raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Do you?" She flashed him a coy smile.

"Well, then let's get on the dance floor." He took her by the hand, her drink forgotten on the bar.

The crowd around them slowly backed away as the duo took the dance floor by storm. She was a blur of black, blonde, and sliver as he spun and flipped her while he was white, blood red, and black as she pulled him with her. The two strangers danced like they had known each other all their lives. Of course, no one else knew that the exotically beautiful blend of dancing colors had never met.

Except for me, but they didn't know that I was here. Maybe if they had known, the two wouldn't have come. Or maybe they would have. I don't know. Either way, I was content to sit in the shadows and watch them melt together into a sequence of moves so gracefully that they could put professionals to shame if they decided to go professional.

Together, they spin off the floor and back to the bar. Her hair started to fall from its elastic prison but she just smiled when her dance partner brushed it back from her face. His button down shirt was unbuttoned lower than when he had first gotten here, but he shrugged it off when she mentioned it.

I watched him lean down and whisper something in her ear but she just pushed him back lightly with a laugh. His lips twitched downwards for a moment but then his smirk returned. She saw, I know, and suspicion flashed in her eyes as she smiled anyway.

"C'mon, baby, let's leave. Forget the romance of it all." he tried.

He reached for her hand again but she pulled it back with a sickly-sweet knife-edge smile.

"That's what music was created for."

She twisted out of reach gracefully and looked at him with cerulean ice shining in the midst of all the lights. Glinting rust met her gaze, answered her challenge. Again they danced, but through the crowd, a cat-and-mouse game to the beat of the music around the dancers. She loved to challenge. He loved a challenge. He had music in his body. She loved to dance. Together, they were perfect.

Something twisted in my gut but I shoved it down. I had missed my chance. They had the dance floor now. She needed someone to answer her challenge and to give a beat to dance to. I couldn't do that for her but he could.

I smiled at the dancers as they were too caught up in each other to notice me leave. For a split-second, the lights flashed on me. But I didn't look back and left all my regrets at the door. Maybe if I had looked back, I would have met their eyes if they stopped. Or perhaps, they wouldn't have even stopped. Either way, I won't know now.

Outside, I looked up at the club sign, _Lovesick Electric_. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shook my head. I got in my car just around the corner and headed home. _Better treat Ino right, Sasori._

Back in the club, she had seen a flash of brown in the lights and knew he had been there. Instead of running after him, the blonde had stayed as the red-head had continued to lead her in their dance.


End file.
